


[Podfic] Feel

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the no-hitter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947652) by [synchronik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronik/pseuds/synchronik). 



Cover Art provided by Themusecalliope.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic%5BBaseball%20RPF%5D%20Feel.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBaseball%20RPF%5D%20Feel.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:14
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBaseball%20RPF%5D%20Feel.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:14

## Reader's Notes

Anna_Unfolding is a fantastic person who deserves all the best in life. (Like this podfic. :D) 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
